


She-Ra Story Ideas

by Hartrin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Other, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartrin/pseuds/Hartrin
Summary: Just my ideas for She-Ra stories I want to write. If you wanna take an idea, go ahead. Just send me the story link cuz I wanna read it lol.





	1. Infected She-Ra Captured (Catradora)

Catra, Scorpia, and Entrapta capture infected Adora and bring her back to the horde to use as a weapon against the rebellion. Tripped out Adora is surprisingly endearing. (Season 2 episode 5)


	2. Bad Dreams (Scorptra)

After a particularly bad dream (about adora or shadow weaver or Hordak), Catra climbs into Scorpias bed like she used to do with adora.


	3. Infected (Catradora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During season 2 episode 5

When Catra infects she ra’s sword and adoras all trippy and shit, she keeps calling/crying/asking where Catra is. Doesn’t recognize Catra. (Maybe is momentarily regressing age or something).


	4. Infected (3) Catradora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 2 episode 5

When Catra infects adoras sword and makes her all trippy and out of it, adora doesn’t remember any of them. She doesn’t recognize Catra, but calls her beautiful and stuff.


	5. Adora in the rebellion au (catradora)

Adora was never part of the horde, Catra was raised alone in the horde. Without Adora to confide in, she grew to be even colder and more closed off. Adora is a soldier, a princess, fighting for the rebellion. Catra had never really seen her until that battle and was dumbstruck by her beauty, but she was a force captain and couldn’t be hung up by such things. Adora is captured and held prisoner by the horde, it’s Catras job to interrogate her and find out the plans of the rebellion. What she didn’t plan on doing was falling in love with Adora.


	6. Defeat at Brightmoon (Catradora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-season 2

after the rebellion falls in the battle of bright moon, Catra visits Adora in her cell. She realizes this was never what she really wanted.


	7. Catra joins the rebellion (Catradora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-season 2

after Catra defects from the horde and joins the rebellion, she experiences the things she never did in the fright zone. (Birthday, first date with Adora, Adora taking care of her when she's sick, presents, festivals)


	8. Fallen soldier (Catradora)

During the battle of bright moon, Catra is ecstatic to see the horde winning over the rebellion, until she sees Adora falling to protect a friend (getting stabbed/deathly injured).


	9. Run Away (Glimmadora)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote the first chapter of this, check it out if you want!!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208143/chapters/45665257

Turns out Adora had ran away a few times before, shadow weaver just recaptured her and erased her mind every time (cuz she’s creepily obsessed with Adora or whatever). Glimmer snuck out even as a kid, maybe she ran into Adora once.

Adora regains her memories after being away from shadow weaver or the black garnet.


	10. Redemption (Glimmadora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-season 2, episodes 1 and 2

Glimmer stays mad/aggressive towards Adora even after the first episode. Adora opens up to glimmer about the horde and her past. Glimmer realized Adora is nothing like the rest of the horde. She realized Adora is not just another heartless soldier. 


	11. Memories in the Frightzone (slight Glimmadora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda pre-season 2

The rebellion completely beats the horde, takes over the fright zone. Adora takes Bow and Glimmer on a tour of the fright zone (and through her childhood memories). They see how shitty Adoras childhood in the fright zone really was.


	12. Defeat at bright moon (2) catradora

Season 1 episode 9, when shadow weaver erases adoras mind it actually works. Glimmer and adora stay trapped there (and entrapta I guess). Adora is brought back into the ranks as she ra. Adora tries to continue as friends with Catra and can’t understand why she’s mad at her. Catra sees the old Adora (kinda forgives her, kinda doesn’t). Maybe they have sex (they were girlfriends before Adora left). Adora keeps visiting glimmer for some reason she can’t understand. Glimmer tries to reason with her and explain things. Adora reveals her past (and hardships) about the horde to her. In the end she ends up remembering her past and frees glimmer (tries to escape with her, while they are escaping (the alarms are going off and everything, Catra is thinking it’s happening again, adoras leaving her), Adora goes back to get Catra (tells glimmer to go or maybe wait). Catra is crying maybe in her room or destroying stuff, Adora comes in. Catra is about to arrest her or whatever, Adora begs her to come with her, she can’t go with out her. She’s in love with her. Catra goes with her in the end. 

 

(The reason glimmer is still there is because the horde revoked their terms because of the attempt to free them)  
Glimmer tells Adora that shadow weaver erased her mind and everything, but Adora doesn’t believe her because she’s been taught princess play mind games.


	13. Shadow weaver (slight glimmadora, abusive shadow weaver)

Season 1 episode 7, when they send Adora to try and get some sleep after destroying the ancient writings, they find shadow weaver attacking Adora in her room. 

Or 

When they get attacked by shadow weaver, everyone is awake and restrained. They see the creepy abusive stuff she says and does to Adora.


	14. Lost Memories (Catradora - Abusive Shadow Weaver)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-season 2 (I guess? Idk)

Shadow weaver finds Catra and Adora doing “stuff” (like kissing idk lol). Shadow weaver erases Adoras memories of it and makes Catra watch, so she knows to never do it again. Adora remembers stuff after being away from Shadow Weaver for so long.


	15. What is love? (Glimmadora fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby don’t hurt me

A fan of she-ra (or many fans I guess) proposition Adora for dates/making out/sex (idk lol). Adora doesn’t know what any of it means, so kindly rejects them. She’s to embarrassed to ask them, so why not ask her best friend glimmer?


End file.
